Knives and Knowledge
by The Reading Cat
Summary: Orochimaru captures Sakura to get to Tsunade. Can the Hokage risk trying to save her apprentice? Both Orochimaru and Sakura are unpredictable in this kind of situation. Some language.


Note: Compared to what I usually write, this is different, as the summary suggests, it's darker than my usual, happy, humour, banter and romance stories - anyone who usually reads them, please don't feel the need to read this if it isn't your cup of tea :) thanks for reading.

**Knives and Knowledge**

* * *

Sakura was confused as she awoke from her slumber, she felt groggy and drowsy, with a slight headache - she was fairly sure she hadn't gotten drunk and was just hung over. Opening her eyes slowly, she tried to sense where she was. As soon as she saw the figure standing in front of her, she was fully alert, her gaze darted around the room, her eyes widening slightly. She was tied to a chair in the middle of a dark room, there was a shadow of someone but she couldn't make out who it was. Pulling on the restraints behind her back, she held in a curse, they were chakra bound, really strong. Trying to calm herself, she raised her head. Staring right at the shadow she spoke clearly, "Who are you, and where the hell am I?"

* * *

"Tsunade!" Shizune burst through the doors into the Hokage's office.

The Sannin raised her head from the paperwork she was reading. "What is it Shizune?"

"We have a problem," the medic spoke quickly.

Tsunade knew Shizune was usually a very calm level-headed person, even in stressful situations, so the worry in her eyes set the blonde's alarm bells ringing.

"What?"

"It's Sakura..."

Ah yes - Sakura was someone who could get Shizune worried, even over small things. Tsunade calmed down a little.

"She's been kidnapped!"

"What?" Tsunade raised her voice.

Shizune rushed to the desk, handing over a letter, "And you won't guess who by..."

Tsunade frowned, taking the letter she unfolded it and looked at the writing, she noticed the handwriting straight away, her eyes widened and she quickly read the note.

Orochimaru.

* * *

"Orochimaru," Sakura snarled as the man stepped into the light.

A wicked grin crossed the snake man's features but he said nothing.

"How are you here? Sasuke killed you years ago!" Sakura frowned. "And what the hell do you want with me?"

Orochimaru stepped closer to her, still smirking, he answered, "Well Sakura, you certainly didn't turn out how I expected... You were such a fragile young girl when I first saw you."

"I was twelve." She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes yes, but a ninja nevertheless. Sasuke was twelve, yet he showed so much promise," Orochimaru answered.

"Or you just had a creepy obsession with little boys," Sakura snarled.

Orochimaru laughed. "Oh what has my drunken teammate done to you."

"Don't you dare say a thing about my mentor," Sakura threatened.

"How many years has she taught you for?" He asked.

"Over ten."

"Poor Tsunade. I've got to give it to her though, you were a useless ninja before you met her... Although you were awfully easy to capture, after so long you're still a weak little girl."

"Want to let me out of these restraints and say that again?" Sakura frowned.

Orochimaru smiled. "I'm no fool, I know you can do damage, although I've not seen it firsthand I've heard stories of your strength, Kabuto also mentioned it."

Sakura froze. Kabuto wasn't alive as well right?

Orochimaru noticed her worry. "Then again I heard Kabuto made quite a big impact on the ninja world too, maybe I'll bring him back to serve me again."

"Kabuto only used you, he wouldn't serve you."

"He owed me a lot, I made him what he was, the best medic in the world." Orochimaru smirked.

"That title belongs to Tsunade, Kabuto wasn't a medic, he was a freak."

It was probably unwise to speak to him like this in her current state but she really hated him, hated Kabuto too.

Orochimaru smiled. "Does it now? I bet I could tell you stories about that woman that would shock you, I bet you don't know her well at all."

Sakura frowned.

"She was always very private, lost a lot, held it all in," he continued.

She was silent as she listened. Truthfully, she didn't know a lot about her mentor's past, apart from her medical achievements, she never spoke about it. Whilst she was interested, she couldn't trust anything this man said.

"Did you know she had a fear of blood?" He smirked.

Phobia of blood?

Sakura frowned. "Liar."

"No really, for years she had a traumatising fear of the slightest amount of blood, do you want to know why?" He smirked.

"No."

"Why?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Even if it is the truth it's private to her, you have no right to say anything."

He laughed. "You are a loyal one aren't you? Then again, you were always deeply attached to others, or was that just Sasuke?... And it is true, ask your fox friend, he saw it."

Naruto?

"How is the little Kyuubi container?" He smirked.

Sakura frowned, was he after Naruto? Is that why he captured her?

Not answering his question, she asked, "Why am I here?"

"You are here, my dear, because I want something from you." He licked his lips.

"There is no way in hell I am giving you anything you sick sadistic bastard," she spat back.

He frowned slightly but then laughed, bringing his hand to her cheek, he smiled. "Don't worry, you don't have to do anything, I'm just using you to bait my old friend here."

Sakura pulled her face away from the man with a disgusted expression. His old friend? Who was that?

* * *

"Have you seen her?" Tsunade asked.

"No," Naruto frowned. "It's Sakura-chan's day off, she said she was going to have a relaxing day, why? Is she in trouble?"

Tsunade bit her lip, holding in the curses.

"She's been captured Naruto, by Orochimaru..."

"What?" Naruto burst out instantly.

Tsunade sighed. "We received a letter this morning."

"Then why are you just sat here?" Naruto shouted. "What are you doing about it?"

"That's why I brought you here Naruto, I wanted to see what you knew."

"And you're sending me after her right?" He frowned.

"No Naruto, that wouldn't work, he wants something." Tsunade sighed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Me, just me to go and meet him, he's smart. If you went or anybody else did, he would know." Rhe blonde frowned.

Naruto nodded slowly, but at the continued silence he spoke quietly, "You... are going to go after her, right?"

"I'm the Hokage, this is Orochimaru here, somehow he's been brought back to life, who knows what he's planning - I can't just go after him."

"So you're just going to leave Sakura with him?" Naruto shouted. "Are you insane? She's your apprentice!"

"I know," Tsunade lowered her gaze. "But even if I do go it doesn't guarantee her safety."

Naruto's eyes widened. "It doesn't matter! You have to do it for Sakura, if it was the other way around she wouldn't hesitate! She'd already be on the way, she'd risk her life to save you."

"I would do the same for her Naruto, but you have to look at the bigger picture. I'm the Hokage, think of the consequences for Konoha if anything were to happen to me, or if I had to give him something, either way it would not be good for this village."

"I don't care! If it's because of Konoha than Konoha owes Sakura! She's done so much for this place, ask anyone she's ever spoken to!" Naruto shouted back.

"Naruto!" Tsunade slammed her fist down on her desk, he really wasn't helping right now. "We're going to save her, I've already sent out an ANBU team to try and find where the letter was sent from."

"But like you said, it's Orochimaru, they're not going to find anything." Naruto lowered his voice, "I can't believe you, do you know how much she cares for you? Looks up to you? She would give you anything and all you've done is sent out a pansy ANBU team!"

"We're going to find her." Tsunade frowned.

"Really? You don't sound so sure. She deserves more-"

"Naruto, I am her mentor, I know how good she is, I know how much she has given to me and Konoha, and I know she deserves for me to go and try and reason for her safety," Tsunade interrupted.

Naruto didn't answer, he was silent as he studied the Hokage, she was worried and stressed, he knew Tsunade also cared an awful lot about his teammate.

Speaking quietly, he asked, "Do you know how much she hates Orochimaru? He stole Sasuke from us, he killed the Third, he tried to kill me, he caused us so much pain, he haunted her childhood... She's not going to be sitting there quietly, she's going to be threatening him, I don't know if he'll take that lightly."

When the Hokage didn't answer, Naruto turned around and left the room.

Tsunade sighed, looking back at the report that had been on the same page since Shizune came into her office. It was the last page of a neatly written medical report - Sakura had written it, her signature was at the bottom.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

* * *

"Your friend?" Sakura frowned.

"My old teammate of course, who do you think I meant, little Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru smirked.

"Sasuke obviously wasn't your friend, he killed you, why are you alive?"

"I have contacts," he stated blankly. "Speaking of contacts, the message should have arrived at Konoha by now stating that you are here."

"It would be foolish for Tsunade to come here," Sakura shook her head. "She is not dumb enough to agree to any demands you set."

"But she cares for you no?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "I doubt she will travel here, I guess I just wanted to see if you could make her stupid enough to come and find me."

"She is not stupid," Sakura glared at the snake man.

"Well then Sakura-chan, you had better get comfortable."

Orochimaru grinned before turning around and heading back into the darkness.

* * *

How long had it been? A week? A few days? She couldn't tell. Still strapped to the chair, she blinked a few times, raising her head to stare into the darkness. Sakura knew the only way she was getting out was if Tsunade came here and she didn't want that to happen - right now she couldn't rely on her mentor to get her out of this... She'd let her down. Put Tsunade in trouble, Konoha in trouble, her mentor was the Hokage for Pete's sake! If she wanted to get out of this, she was going to have to do it alone.

Orochimaru had called her weak, too easy to capture, too easy to keep. Frowning, she pulled on the restraints. She, Sakura Haruno, was not easy - she was the apprentice of the Godaime, a top medic of Konoha, known for her strength. With all the chakra she could gather and all of her will, might and control, she pulled as hard as she could on the restraints that bound her hands.

Crash.

There was hefty clunk as the metal that bound her arms shattered and smashed on the floor. Sakura stood up, rubbing her sore wrists, she should have done that a while ago, because whilst she wasn't being held anymore, her chakra was dangerously low.

"Impressive," Orochimaru's voice echoed from the shadows. "What were you waiting for? Did you think I had gone?"

Truthfully she hadn't sensed him, Orochimaru was devious and skilled, but she'd never tell him that. Smirking, she straightened. "I was waiting for you to realise that your plan has failed, it was stupid to think that the Hokage would come alone to find me - she would know I was not expecting her."

"I intend her no harm," Orochimaru stepped out from the darkness. "I have never tried to kill her, she knows that it would be safe to meet me."

"Safe for her, but she'd never do a deal with you. You're a risk to Konoha and her people." Sakura frowned.

"Maybe," Orochimaru smirked. "The only one in danger here is you my dear."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Tsunade knows I can kill you, if she doesn't come I'll warn her of it. If she still doesn't come, I'll kill you and move on to plan B."

"And what is plan B?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't matter," Orochimaru smirked. "I'll kill you before it needs to take place."

Sakura took on a fighting stance. "I'd like to see you try."

Orochimaru laughed. "You have attitude I'll admit it, so did Tsunade, the difference is she is smart, she knows when to keep her mouth shut."

Sakura glared at the snake man, she really wanted to wipe that grin off his face.

Orochimaru continued to smirk. "You're a fun one, I wouldn't mind keeping you as a pet if you were not my bargaining chip."

Pet? Oh hell no.

Sakura charged at the Sannin, slamming her fist into his face with as much of her dimming chakra as she could gather. Orochimaru flew backwards into the darkness and crashed into what sounded like the far wall.

Then it was silent.

Sakura didn't move, she highly doubted she caught him off guard and knocked him out. Despite her striking first he still had the advantage, they were on his turf, she couldn't see beyond the darkness. She felt a little exposed in the centre of the room, but each way she turned there was darkness, the only light was above her head. It would be unwise to back herself into a dark corner.

Then the light went off and she was in the dark completely. Heightening her senses, she tried to sense the things around her, she became aware of just how cold the room was. She felt a waft of air hit the back of her neck and span around, only to feel a knock to the back of her head, plunging her further into the darkness.

* * *

When she woke up, she was bound again and this time, she didn't just feel tired but pain and weakness also.

"I guess you live up to your lip, it's one thing to threaten me, but to attack me? You really are stupider than you look."

She watched Orochimaru step into the light, a smirk crossed her expression. "And you think you'd be able to dodge. Nice face."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes dangerously. Yes, he didn't think she'd actually have the guts to punch him, let alone in the face - his cheek was stinging and he knew there would be a painful bruise.

"And still you mock me, I'm going to have to change that." Orochimaru pulled out a sharp blade and took a few steps forward.

Sakura watched him carefully.

"Care to say something else?" He asked.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No," he smirked. "I'm trying to make you insult me and then I take this knife and cut you open."

Lovely. Sakura knew Orochimaru had medical knowledge, he was probably very good at torture.

He walked forward until he was right in front of her, bringing the blade up to her face, he smirked. "You're a medic, how about we play a game? You tell me a body part and I stab you there."

Sakura frowned. "How about you go fuck yourself."

Orochimaru smirked and lowered the knife, but then lent it against her neck, enough for her to feel the cold metal. "Tell me a body part or I start with your neck."

Sakura didn't reply and then she felt the sharp edge inch a little into her skin.

"You kill me and you lose your bargaining chip," she added, trying to appear calm as her heartbeat sped up and she felt a small amount of pain.

He smirked. "But then I could bring you back to life and we could have the fun all over again, I could start my experiments back up. If that didn't get Tsunade coming here, I don't know what will. Experimenting on her precious apprentice? I could have you begging for your mentor."

She continued to frown but said nothing, for once holding her tongue, this was dangerous.

"Now," he smirked. "Name a spot."

She said nothing.

The blade began to move, her eyes widened, he was actually going to kill her!

"Femoris," she whispered.

He smirked. "Trying to get smart with me?"

Her eyes widened further as he lifted the blade up before forcing it down into her upper leg, she bit her tongue to prevent the squeal of pain she wanted to express.

"Next?" He laughed.

"Wrist." She frowned.

That would involve him taking off the restraints.

He smirked. "Wrist? If I cut that off how would you heal? You're a medic."

She didn't reply again.

"What happened to all this attitude?" He asked. "Afraid of a little knife?"

"A little knife can go a long way," she spoke calmly.

"My dear I assure you it's harmless," he smirked. "How about you name a body part and I stab myself."

"The brain." She frowned.

He laughed. "Good idea, mental torture can be fun too, how are you with genjutsu?"

"Good," she stated.

As if to prove this, she closed her eyes and calmly dispelled the jutsu she was put under, before it even took full effect.

He smirked. "Genjutsu isn't the only form of mental torture."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Fun," Orochimaru shrugged. "Whilst I wait for my old teammate to come."

"Then you're wasting your time." Sakura frowned.

"You really think she won't come and save you?" He raised an eyebrow.

She didn't reply. If Tsunade was coming to get her surely she would have done so already, she didn't blame her though, this man was not to be reasoned with.

"Then let's continue with the games."

* * *

Sakura ached all over, her body was painted with cuts and bruises from Orochimaru's so called games - some gashes from the blade were thin, whilst others were deep. Her leg was by far the worst, if she broke out she was going to have trouble walking. Orochimaru walked forward, twirling his knife in hand - she was getting a little sick of seeing anything sharp waved in her direction. A lot of the cuts were tiny, but there were just so many of them...

"So," he smirked. "I've been doing a little experiment with you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to know what it is?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Not particularly."

Grinning, he stood in front of her, bringing the knife to her face he moved a stray hair out of the way with the blade. She narrowed her eyes dangerously - she hated when he got so close, especially with his knives.

"Fear," he hissed.

"Come again?" She frowned.

"You didn't believe me when I said your precious mentor had a fear of blood..."

He made a small cut on her cheek before pulling it away to show her the weapon. She watched as a thin trickle of the red liquid slid down the blade.

"Fear," he repeated. "Are you feeling it?"

"I'm a medic," she spoke slowly. "I have no problem with blood."

"Of course of course," he smirked and put the knife away. "Then what do you fear?"

"Nothing." She frowned.

"Nothing?" He raised an eyebrow. "Not even death?"

"Been there, done that."

Orochimaru grinned. "Indeed, I heard that you had a little running with my old friend Sasori. How did it feel to be stabbed beyond repair?"

"You tell me," Sakura stated.

Laughing, Orochimaru shook his head. "I wouldn't know."

"Maybe I can help you with that."

"As long as you heal me afterwards with that jutsu that was used on you. Can you do it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No."

Orochimaru frowned a little. "Of course not."

There was a small silence where he appeared in deep thought. Sakura continued to glare at him whether he was paying attention to her or not.

"Not blood, not death..." He trailed off. "Although when I first met you, you had a lot of fear of dying... My little jutsu had you crying."

"I was twelve," she stressed.

"Maybe, but I think I made you cry a lot huh? Over little Sasuke-kun and sending my henchmen after you, I heard it was all very dramatic. When was the last time you cried over Sasuke? When was the last time you cried because of me?" He asked.

"Don't flatter yourself." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"There is so much hate in you." He smiled.

"Are you surprised?" She raised an eyebrow.

"A little, from what you used to be like and now... You've certainly changed a lot, why do you hate me so much?" He asked.

"Why don't you try and figure that out yourself?" She spat.

"Hmm..." He smirked. "I took your precious teammate from you."

"You caused both Naruto and myself trouble," she frowned. "You killed the Third, you've caused Tsunade grief, your research has been completely immorally wrong, you're a sick twisted sadistic bastard."

Orochimaru pulled out a kunai and smirked. "Maybe that is true, but you don't need to take it so personally."

Sakura scowled at him.

"I'm just getting to know you." He smiled, trailing the outline of her head with a kunai.

She was silent as she watched it, preparing herself for impact. All of a sudden, he dropped it, her eyes widened as she expected it to pierce her skin but it didn't. It landed on its side, on her injured leg, which was still painful and she flinched a little. He reached for it, and then paused.

Her mentor was here.

Smirking, he picked up the kunai before balancing it on her shoulder and walking out of the room. She frowned slightly, if she moved the weapon was likely to fall and pierce her somewhere on her front - but she needed to break out, she didn't want to be a burden to Tsunade but... She felt so weak right now, Orochimaru had really worn her down physically and a little mentally.

* * *

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she entered the dark lair, she could sense Orochimaru, but she couldn't feel Sakura's presence. Was she too late?

"Tsunade, long time no see," a voice sounded from the darkness.

"Orochimaru." She frowned.

Smirking, he stepped into the light. "What a pleasant surprise, I wasn't expecting you."

"You have my apprentice," she replied blankly.

"That I do, but she had been under the impression that you wouldn't turn up." Orochimaru shrugged.

Had been? Tsunade frowned. "I trust she is unharmed."

"You took your time and she got a little out of hand..." He smirked.

Tsunade's fist tightened and she took a step forward. "What have you done?"

"Me? She's called me all sorts of names," he put on a mock frown before pointing to his face, the red mark on his cheek had turned slightly purple and was still clearly visible.

"Nice face." Tsunade smirked.

Orochimaru laughed. "You are so similar, I told her that but she didn't believe anything I was saying about you."

"That's because she's smart."

"Smart?" Orochimaru smirked. "I don't know if I'd go so far, you think she would know when to hold her tongue... If I didn't like her so much I would have killed her by now. If you didn't turn up, I was in two minds whether to keep her or not."

"She's coming back to Konoha." Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Shame, I would have enjoyed breaking her, I think I've done some damage but it was just beginning to get fun." He grinned.

Tsunade was worried. Just what had he done to her young apprentice in the last couple of days?

"Take me to her now," she ordered sharply.

"Not until I get something." He smirked.

"You get nothing until I see my apprentice." The blonde argued.

"Fine, come say hi." He laughed before walking back into the darkness.

* * *

The door opened and Sakura looked up. When Orochimaru came into the light she frowned, but when her mentor stepped out behind him her gaze softened a little. "Shishou?"

She was happy to see her but... sad at the same time, she'd let her down, caused her trouble and now they were in a right mess.

"Are you all right Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Fine." Sakura smiled back.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, it seemed he'd underestimated the bond between these two... Yes, Sakura obviously adored her mentor, but he wouldn't have guessed the feeling would be mutual. From the tough Tsunade he used to know, this was a big change, she rarely let people in, but he could hear the slight worry in her tone as she spoke, feel the anxiety in her posture.

He'd just have to use it to his advantage.

"Well that's interesting," he commented.

Then he noticed the kunai on the floor and smirked. "You dropped something Sakura."

Sakura tore her gaze from her teacher to look at the snake man as he walked forward and picked up the kunai. Surely he wouldn't cut her with Tsunade right there? No.

He threw it, slowly, up in the air.

She tried to show no reaction as it moved towards her, however she frowned slightly as it landed on her injured leg and bit her tongue. After all that effort to get the kunai away from her, without it landing on an injury too...

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, she could see all the cuts on her apprentice and it looked like there was a deep gash on her leg. "Can you walk?"

Sakura was silent for a moment, she highly doubted she could walk properly but nodded anyway.

The Hokage frowned at her old teammate. "You shouldn't have hurt her in anyway."

Orochimaru shrugged. "She asked for it, literally."

Sakura snorted.

"And she has no manners."

"I'm sure it was all your doing." Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Possibly," Orochimaru smirked. "Now you've seen her are you prepared to talk?"

"Don't give him anything Shishou." Sakura struggled a little in her restraints.

"I'll handle this Sakura." The female Sannin smiled.

Orochimaru walked up to Sakura where she sat, he paused for a moment before continuing past her.

"Freak," she mumbled.

Orochimaru smirked before opening a door not far behind her. Tsunade followed him but also stopped by her apprentice, assessing the damage done, a small frown on her face.

"I'm sorry." Sakura lowered her head.

Tsunade leant forward with a green glowing hand, pulling her apprentice's chin up and healing a thin cut on her nose, before giving her a small smile. "It's OK Sakura."

"Don't do any deal," Sakura shook her head. "I'd rather die."

"Not today." The Hokage hummed before following her old teammate.

The door shut and Sakura was left in silence. She needed to get out of here now. Who knows what Orochimaru wanted and she wouldn't be the one responsible for him getting it. Attempting to break out of her restraints, she ignored the stinging pain of her leg and other injuries.

* * *

"So," Tsunade frowned. "What do you want?"

"Maybe I just wanted to talk to you." Orochimaru smirked.

"Cut the crap," Tsunade growled. "You don't capture my apprentice and find me in a good mood."

The snake man raised an eyebrow, aware of the danger in the situation. His old teammate was not one to mess with when she was angry.

"As you know," he began. "I was brought back to life... But my body is still damaged, slowly deteriorating, I need you to heal it."

"You can't just bring someone back to life like that, I doubt I can heal it," Tsunade stated.

"After all this time, all the knowledge you have gained, you must be able to." Orochimaru frowned.

"I am the Hokage of Konoha, I have not been researching new healing techniques... The funny thing is Orochimaru, that if you wanted this cure, you went about it all wrong."

"How so?" Orochimaru hissed.

"If you were to have kidnapped me and called for my apprentice, I am in no doubt she would have got here quicker and would have attempted to heal you already. I'm glad you've underestimated her abilities." Tsunade smiled.

"She's just a little girl," Orochimaru frowned. "She didn't tell me she could do anything."

"Far from it," the female Sannin stepped forward. "You have come back to this world and expected it to be like it used to... But it is Sakura they say, without a doubt, will surpass me in all things medical and in fighting skill."

"Fine," Orochimaru frowned. "If you are not going to hold up your end of the bargain, you can leave."

"Not without my apprentice," Tsunade warned.

"You try anything and I will have her killed," Orochimaru smirked. "I have already induced fear, she's fun, I don't mind keeping her."

"That's not going to happen." Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"I quite want to make her cry." He shrugged.

"Like that's going to happen." Sakura snorted.

The Sannins turned to see Sakura halfway through the door.

"I'm fine Shishou, don't do any deals." The pinkette smiled.

"You can't walk," Orochimaru hissed, extremely annoyed she'd managed to get out of the restraints for a second time - even after he put extra effort in to make these ones stronger.

"I got to here didn't I?" Sakura frowned.

"I am in no doubt that you are bleeding out, you cannot heal that leg in your state," he added.

"Sakura," Tsunade interrupted. "Can you make it back to Konoha?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then go now," the Hokage ordered before turning back to face her old teammate.

"But Shishou-" Sakura began.

"Sakura," she spoke in a tone that left no room for argument.

Without answering, Sakura backed out and shut the door.

"Not just the blind, obedient apprentice huh?" Orochimaru smirked.

"She knows when to listen," Tsunade straightened.

* * *

Sakura shuffled a little away from the room before placing a hand on her injured leg, Orochimaru was right, she was bleeding out. There was a loud explosion behind her.

This wasn't good.

There was another loud explosion behind her.

Sakura walked along the walls, hopping slightly. She really wanted to help her mentor, but she knew she was no good in her position. She hated feeling like this. Feeling her way around the base, she searched for something to bandage her leg.

Then she was going to look for weapons.

Then she was going back.

* * *

Being so far underground meant Tsunade couldn't risk punching too many holes in the place, she didn't want anything collapsing above them. She could tell Orochimaru was weaker, like he had said, but that left no room for comfort. They ended up fighting with close hand to hand combat, it should have been easier for her to win, but she couldn't underestimate her old teammate, she was looking out for one of his tricks. She had already taken a nasty blow to her side.

"You never help me, Tsunade." Orochimaru frowned.

"You always ask for the impossible." Tsunade frowned back as she swung her fist.

"You just don't want to help me, you know you could."

"You have too much faith in me, Orochimaru."

"You were my teammate, I've seen what you can do." The snake man smirked before firing his tongue, wrapping it around the blonde's ankle and pulling, Tsunade fell to the ground and cursed.

"I should just kill you," Orochimaru smirked. "Add to my list of Hokage's I've killed."

"How could you kill the Third." Tsunade scowled.

"Easily," he smirked and took a step forward. "I-"

Orochimaru's eyes widened and he looked down to see a sword through his side.

"There," Sakura lowered her arm from a throwing position and rested on her injured leg before she hobbled forward. "Stabbed beyond repair."

Tsunade watched her old teammate fall to his knees. Sakura attempted to rush towards her mentor, sitting down awkwardly by her side.

"Are you OK, Shishou?" she asked in worry.

"Sakura, I am fine," Tsunade frowned at her apprentice's injured leg. "You are in a worse state."

Sakura heard the swoosh of metal through the air, she turned her head to see a kunai in her eye line, her eyes widened and her breath hitched.

Tsunade deflected the kunai with her own, throwing a look at Orochimaru who smirked before rolling onto his back.

Sakura lowered her head slightly.

"Come on Sakura," Tsunade pushed herself up, holding onto her side. "Let's get out of here."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

The Sannin nodded. "Lead the way to where you found those bandages."

Tsunade pulled her apprentice to her feet and signalled to the door. When Sakura left the room, Tsunade paused and looked back.

"I thought you said she listens," Orochimaru murmured.

"Sometimes," Tsunade smiled. "Most of the time she does whatever she damn well pleases. You didn't expect her to come back, underestimating her has been your demise."

"Tsunade..."

Tsunade left the room.

"Tsunade!"

Shutting the door, the last Sannin followed her apprentice. Easily catching the younger medic up, Tsunade put Sakura's arm around her shoulder to help her walk.

"How did you get around before?" The Sannin raised an eyebrow.

"I hopped and hobbled." Sakura smiled.

Tsunade shook her head. "You shouldn't walk with that injury, but I don't trust this place, I'll heal it as soon as we get out of here."

* * *

After raiding Orochimaru's limited medical supplies, the medics made it out of the base. Sakura sat against the nearest tree.

Tsunade studied the injury more closely and frowned. "Seriously Sakura, you know that this should have been healed immediately and you shouldn't have moved at all."

"If I'm honest Shishou," Sakura smiled slightly and closed her eyes. "I've been numb for a while."

"And yet you've still managed to move about," Tsunade shook her head. "You should have said."

"I wasn't going to say in front of him was I?" Her apprentice mumbled. "He thought I was weak anyway."

"He didn't think you were weak Sakura, he underestimated your medical skills and that was a very good thing," the Hokage hummed. "This injury isn't going to heal right away... it's going to be a bloody mess."

"Great." Sakura sighed.

Tsunade paused for a moment. "You're not afraid of blood now are you Sakura?"

Opening her eyes, Sakura frowned. "No... Were you?"

Tsunade smiled. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Orochimaru."

"Ah," Tsunade smiled. "I wouldn't trust what he says."

"No shit," Sakura mumbled.

Smirking, Tsunade continued, "So if he said anything about me in my youth... Like parties or boys, it was all complete rubbish."

The young medic raised an eyebrow. "Parties and boys huh?"

"Just an example." The Sannin shrugged.

When Tsunade pulled out a kunai, she noticed her apprentice stiffen. Slowly leaning towards her, Tsunade used the weapon to carefully cut the bloody bandages on her leg before placing it at her side. Sakura continued to watch the kunai on the ground.

Realising what Orochimaru had meant, when he said he had induced a phobia onto her apprentice, Tsunade tucked the kunai back out of sight.

"Fear of knives huh?"

Sakura's eyes widened before her head fell. "I don't know... it's just sharp objects make me feel a little sick."

"That's no good for a medic now is it?" Tsunade hummed.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly. There was a small silence as the older medic treated her wounds.

"The blood thing is true you know."

Sakura opened her eyes and met her mentor's gaze.

"I had a phobia of blood for years." Tsunade smiled.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes... But you're going to beat me."

"How so?" Sakura frowned.

"You're going to get over it by two years time," the Sannin stated.

Sakura was silent for a moment before she smiled. "Make that less than one year Shishou."

Tsunade grinned.

"Your teammate was really creepy, no offence."

"He was my friend at some point." Tsunade sighed.

Sakura's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, did you not want me to kill him?"

Tsunade laughed lightly. "It was probably for the best... I guess I'm glad I didn't have to do it."

"Good," Sakura smiled. "Because I wouldn't be able to undo that mistake would I? Getting captured, getting you injured and killing your friend."

Grinning, the blonde shook her head. "You can make it up to me."

"As soon as we get back I'll buy you some sake." Sakura smiled.

Tsunade smirked. She was very glad nothing too serious had happened to her apprentice.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

OK, maybe it wasn't that dark - I guess it depends on what you usually read :) it wasn't over the top, detailed explanations of gore or anything, but I think it's best to state a warning anyway. Bad language is also something I usually only include in my stories if I think it's fitting, such as moments in this story.

Really it's just different to what I usually post :P. I'm not expecting much feedback, I don't see it as the type to be a popular story and the character combo I can't see being looked up much.

This has been edited on my iPod, so it's not gone through a Word processing document yet - it will tomorrow to double check for errors. If you've ever edited a story on the mobile version of this site, you'll know how annoying it is XD I got about 3/4 through editing it and caught the refresh button and had to start again :( so I've probably missed errors that I found the first time through.

If I had uploaded this over my computer I would have perhaps split it into two or three chapters, do you think it's better in one or two? ^.^.

This had been finished for a while, but I wasn't sure whether to upload it or not. I had originally left a gap for the Tsunade and Orochimaru fight scene and just put -*Insert good fight scene here* XD that never happened, I'm not great with fight scenes and I guess I was lazy with this one :).

Sorry, those notes were quite negative and whiny. XD.

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
